


驯养

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 战士右【重点】2. 3T乱炖3. 有黑白黑暗示





	驯养

**Author's Note:**

> 　　1. 战士右【重点】  
> 　　2. 3T乱炖  
> 　　3. 有黑白黑暗示

　　01  
　　  
　　“我想要个战士。”  
　　骑士说这话的时候暗骑正在擦剑，他惊愕地抬头，手一松，大剑哐啷落在木地板上砸了个大坑。暗骑不耐烦地踩了脚伤痕累累的地板，扶起剑柄，吹掉附在金属缝里的木屑后白了骑士一眼：“嫌战士脏兮兮不修边幅的是你，想要战士的也是你，怎么回事？”  
　　“没有啊，我一直想要战士，你知道，做搭档，毕竟他有斩耐。”骑士无辜地眨眨眼：“为此我可是踏遍了拉诺西亚全境。”  
　　暗骑响亮地哼了一声，他清了清喉咙，仰起头，立起嗓子学着骑士的声音掰着手指细数：“住在床舱里的战士不行，一身鱼腥味；狩猎为生的不行，一身野兽臭；三天不洗头发的不行，指甲缝有泥的不行，武器不护理的不行，衣服不常洗铠甲不常擦的不行，脸上有泥的，毛领上有血的都不行......”  
　　暗骑边装腔作势地清点骑士边点头附和，丝毫不认为自己的要求多么过分。可是谁能和骑士比啊，他的铠甲永远雪白，披风湛蓝，佩剑锋利，金属部件亮得都可以当镜子，就算是冲锋陷阵刀光剑影之下也从未见他有过丝毫松懈。骑士曾说过，保持外在的精致并非出于自身的喜爱。一尘不染的衣领也好，仔细搭理的头发也罢，都是为了让自己的内在看起来更加优秀，并表达对敌手的敬意。就算是敌人，在一生一次的大限时肯定也希望能邂逅美丽洁白的死神吧。  
　　这样一个时刻保持完美的人，的确很难接受那些身穿皮革、露宿荒野、与兽为伴、并被烈阳海风吹拂成棕红肤色的战士们。  
　　约莫数了十几条，暗骑再也想不到更多细节，停下来喝水润嗓子，放下水杯，他顿了顿做出结论：“你要求那么多那么麻烦，怎么可能找到满意的战士。”  
　　骑士一时语塞，他抿起嘴唇一时想不出如何反驳，短暂思索后重新抬起头，眼里溢满星点光辉：“既然找不到，那我们可以培养一个只属于我们的完美战士啊！”  
　　谁能料到他来这出，暗骑惊得合不拢嘴，结结巴巴地指了指自己：“我、我们？”  
　　“是，我们一起。”骑士上去牵住暗骑的手，眼里满是从未见过的真挚热情。然而他并非在对暗骑说爱，而是在表达对他的人恋慕。这么多年过去了，他眼中始终没有暗黑骑士的影子，当然，暗黑骑士心中同样没有骑士的模样。  
　　“我们一起养个战士吧。”  
　　  
　　02  
　　  
　　暗黑骑士与骑士已经相处多年，两人最初相遇在库尔扎斯的一场暗无天日的暴风雪中。那是场人类无法抗衡的天灾，雪花如同冰刃淹没了整个世界，尖叫与哭泣都被收在了狂吼的寒风中，最终冻成一块无言的坚冰。很多人永远留在了冰原上，冻死饿死的比比皆是，其他遇险者全部命丧雪原，这其中大部分人他们连名字都不知道，而知道名字的少部分，则是两人珍惜的伴侣与搭档。大家都死了，连同那些无处哭诉的爱与情，甚至没有余裕说声再见。最终，只有暗黑骑士与骑士两人依靠着彼此的体温勉强得以存活。  
　　灾难后，骑士回到乌尔达哈，暗骑去向未知。再次相见已是多年后，骑士正在宝杖大街巡逻，而暗骑正巧经过此地，他一眼就认出了他，冲上去揪着他的领子就揽进了怀里。怀里的暗骑也不说话，只是抬起下巴让视线越过骑士的肩膀，仰头望着萨纳兰刺眼的白昼。两人身边走过无数好事人，大家看了几眼热闹发现没什么意思后便很快散去，剩下两个满身疮痍的可怜人为彼此舔舐伤口。  
　　过了许久，暗骑拍了拍骑士的后背，用沙哑的嗓音问：“这几年，过得怎么样？”  
　　骑士没答应，他把暗骑从地上拖起来，拽着他在流沙屋喝了个烂醉，最后倒在酒杯与碟碗间哭花了脸。在此期间他们只字未说，只是默默地喝酒，发呆，哭泣，等骑士把一辈子的眼泪都哭干后，他们才开始有一搭没一搭地聊起天。  
　　“我失去了全部。”骑士喝光了杯里的酒，哑着嗓子说：“后辈，挚爱，一切一切，都永远停留在了那场风雪中。”  
　　“我也一样。”暗骑抿了口酒：“我的爱人，我的亲人，也都死了。”  
　　骑士眨了眨眼，从暗骑手里接过那杯快要见底的葡萄酒，仰头一饮而尽，那双被酒精熏红的眼里仍然水光盈盈。他挤出一抹悲凉的笑意，轻声说道：“大家都死了，只有我们两人活了下来，真巧。”  
　　更巧的是，两人所失去的伴侣，都是战士，都是彼此的太阳与大海。  
　　太阳永眠，大海枯竭，他们谁都不曾拥有将火种与甘露捧在手心里的幸运。伤心人的眼泪最终化作一坛烈酒在心底陈酿，任凭时间的洪流如何磨蚀，也丝毫无法冲淡那抹回味无穷的苦涩辛酸。  
　　两个伤心人以此为契机成为了伙伴，搭伙过起了日子。平常互相照应，解决下各方面的需求，偶尔一起出出任务，也省去了找队友的麻烦。隔壁的邻居以为他们烙印多年，事实上，两人连床都没有上过。他俩性格绝说不上合拍，生活节奏，休息时间大相径庭，日子也撑死了算是凑合能过。唯一欣慰的一点是，拥有共同遭遇的两人互相知道那抹结冰的伤疤，也就不需要强颜欢笑，光是这点，就足以成为共同生活下去的理由。  
　　日子久了，就算面对喜爱的人总要厌，更别提他们之间并没有爱，有的只是妥协与摩擦。骑士越来越多念叨起那位明明十二神面前发誓永生厮守，却撒手人寰提前去了天国的战士搭档。暗骑也开始时不时会思念起与自己私定终身约定永恒，但最终惨死于冰原上的爱人战士。  
　　痛失挚爱的苦痛魂牵梦萦，两人心里清楚，生活已经摇摇欲坠，很难再继续走下去，必须有所改变。  
　　此时，骑士提出的领养位年轻战士饼与暗骑一起将他培养成理想模样的邀请，就显得格外诱人。骑士甚至补充道：等我们培养的战士长大后，不论是作为搭档，亲人，恋人，亦或是向更背德的情感发展，均是个人自由，无需考虑彼此他人感受。  
　　暗黑骑士谨慎考量了一晚上，他整夜未眠，待黎明到来，天边刚擦出浅白，他便敲响了骑士的房门。面对睡眼惺忪的同居人，他语气坚定，一片无悔。  
　　“好的，我同意了，我们一起去找个战士吧。”  
　　  
　　03  
　　  
　　珊瑚塔前永远热闹非凡，倒不是有多少人在此说笑，只是那些爽朗的海都战士嗓门实在太大，一人的分贝就顶得上十个人。他们不想找已经有能力独闯天涯的鹰隼，更倾向于纯白如纸的雏鸟，骑士捂着耳朵穿过这群大声喧哗大口喝酒的战士，与暗骑步入珊瑚塔内部的培训区。摆满木人的大厅里，三五成群聚集着少年脸庞的小战士们。他们中有人年龄约莫还不到十岁，满脸稚气，斧头比他们还高，握都握不稳；有人年纪轻轻就染上了海都人的恶习，走到身边都能嗅到蒸馏酒和烟叶的刺鼻气息，谈吐间话语不堪入耳，低俗下流。年纪太小得当儿子养，年纪太大又已经定型，骑士暗骑溜达了一圈也没能找到称心如意的战士。  
　　毫无收获的两人准备打道回府，转过身，骑士与一位迎面走来的年轻战士撞了个满怀。青年战士似乎刚沐浴回来，他面带红晕，短翘的发梢沾满水汽，颈部挂着毛巾，半身赤裸，露出精壮饱满的麦色胸腹肌。骑士无预警的撞击让他被绊了一个趔趄，但并没摔倒，轻微摇晃后重新找回重心。他抬头望向前方，眨眨眼，一双深蓝色的眼睛湛蓝如海，令人窒息。  
　　他对暗骑与骑士鞠了一躬，礼貌地不似他人：“抱歉，我没看到有人在这里。”  
　　或许从见面那一刻起骑士与暗骑就在心底认定了这个战士，两人甚至没有私下沟通，几乎同时伸手握住了战士的手腕，惊得战士向后退了大半步。骑士的嘴比暗骑快一些，他匆忙开口，紧张地嗓子有些不适：“你，愿不愿意做我，不，我们两人的搭档？”  
　　“搭档？”青年战士面露不解，稍稍皱眉：“我还没有任何冒险者的经验，还有很多知识没有学，只会拖你们的后腿。”  
　　暗骑接下话：“没事，我们会教给你关于冒险者的一切，毕生心血都会传授于你，手把手。”  
　　“还有迷宫的路线，妖异的弱点，所有对你有帮助的细节我们都会告诉你，教导你如何成为称职的防护职业。”  
　　“甚至可以互相切磋，绝对比打这些死木头要实际。”  
　　“如果你愿意，我们希望能带你回家。”  
　　没人能拒绝优秀防护职业提出的邀请，更何况现在还是两个防护职业，这是何等的殊荣啊。就算不去询问，战士也能从两人沧桑的视线、遍布伤痕的佩剑，乃至气质上寻到英雄的轨迹，他们一黑一白，伫立在战士面前如同两重难以逾越的高山，是年轻人的憧憬，是受人传唱的史诗，是每个冒险者灵魂的归宿。  
　　轻轻点头时，战士想自己一定是着了魔。他视线飘忽不定，眼里盈满对未来冒险生活的憧憬，在遥远视线的尽头，他看到的是自己手持巨斧奋勇战斗的英姿。战士伸手想去触碰金色光辉中的虚像，手指尚未达到那幻影的边缘就先触到了骑士与暗黑骑士伸向自己的手心，他没有过多思考，草率牵住那两只手，随着他们一起走出新人战士的训练场，走出珊瑚塔，走出以太广场，最后走出拉诺西亚，带着无尽的向往与理想离开了故土。  
　　临走前战士甚至没有收拾行李，背后一把旧斧，胸腔里怀揣一颗滚烫炙热的心脏。站在开往乌尔达哈的船甲板上远眺，漫天黄沙的金色大地陌生而，彷徨、激动与惊惧三种不同味道的情感涌上心头，它们彼此交融，呛得这位涉世未深的年轻人眼眶不免有些发疼。  
　　揉揉眼，还未来得及缅怀，海就过去了。  
　　  
　　04  
　　  
　　在骑士眼中，战士需要作出改进的地方数不胜数。他指甲太长、手上有倒刺、发梢分叉、嘴唇干裂起皮、坐下时会不安分地抖腿......太多的细节挑战着骑士的神经，他理想中的战士应该更加严谨，对自身的休养足够到位，就和已故的前任一样。  
　　小毛病改起来需要日积月累的叮嘱，急不得，骑士眼前最大的困难是教导战士得体恰当的餐桌礼仪。他还记得第一天和战士用餐时，骑士抿着酒看他吞咽食物陷入沉思，他从未想到过这位来自利姆萨·罗敏萨的年轻人竟会用不习惯餐具。握刀的架势如同在握斧头，一块牛排被他切得七零八落，配菜切都不切直接往嘴里塞，酱汁溅到了桌上，盘子上都是划痕，纸巾就放在身边也会优先用舌头去舔舐嘴角的污渍。  
　　太没教养了。  
　　为了特训，骑士准备了满桌菜肴，他耐心等待战士落座，在他正要开始用餐时夺过了他手中的刀叉，抬高他的下巴。“你太着急了。”骑士有条不紊地从餐碟里拿出一片吐司，撕成小块递到战士嘴边：“不论饮食还是战斗，你需要更从容一些。比如这块面包，你可以有很多种方法享用它，但如何从中选出使其变得最美味的方法就要难上许多。战斗也一样，我们总要选出最优解。”  
　　战士很听话，年轻人就如同海绵，无论告诉他什么都会迅速吸收，并铭记于心。骑士对他诚恳学习的态度很是满意，他无意让自己的战士挨饿，示意他张开嘴，将撕成一口尺寸的面包送进了他的嘴里。手指离开时触到了战士的下唇，骑士将那根手指送到唇边，看着战士咀嚼食物的模样，骑士想起他也曾给已故的恋人喂过面包。  
　　不知道是房间太拥挤，还是回忆太苍白，伤感笼上骑士的心头，冰冻住骑士的笑容。年轻的战士并不知晓曾经的伤痛，他安静地坐着，等待骑士的指令，并不清楚自己的命运正在走向何方。记忆的阴霾罩在了他的身上，在骑士眼中，他已经完全变成了故人的模样。骑士顾不上桌上的餐盘，急切地抱住他，青年刚长开的蝴蝶骨在手掌下凸起。骑士将脸埋在战士的肩颈中，深呼吸，他闻到了遥远拉诺西亚海岸线的咸香，他曾经的战士，身上也带有同样的香气。  
　　情欲盖过悲伤，他头晕目眩地吻住了战士的唇。  
　　亲吻后气氛有些尴尬，但骑士不想止步于此。“我还有更多东西要教给你，多学点，总是没有坏处。”骑士说，他竖起手指拂在战士稍厚的嘴唇上，暧昧的甜蜜从眼睛中溢出。  
　　战士被吻得有些发懵，他目瞪口呆地望向他的导师也不跑，仍然乖巧地坐着不动，直到骑士将自己尚且疲软的阴茎送到他嘴边为止，他都没有反抗。战士先是愣了一下，他不知是否应该反抗这位年长的冒险者，或者说，不知是否自己有力量抗衡，于是歪着头询问：“难道，这也是教学的一部分？”  
　　“是的。”骑士平静地点头：“你要学着讨好你的搭档，这也是防护职业很重要的一课。”  
　　“这会有什么好处吗？”  
　　“不要问了。”骑士分开腿，让姿势更方便战士为他口交：“我是为你好，你照做便是。好了，现在开始想办法取悦你的搭档吧。”  
　　战士的口活很差，他不知所措地探舌舔了下茎身，男性阴茎特有的腥膻气味将他逼退了三分。骑士怎会放跑他，他抓住他的头发，撩起他垂在额前的长发挂到耳后，露出战士略带稚气的青年脸庞。真像，他们两人，真的很像。骑士心想，欲望以肉眼可见的速度勃发起来。  
　　“不要怕，用嘴含住。”骑士耐心地引导，如果不去看下半身的污秽景象他完全就是一副完美导师的模样，认真严谨，不厌其烦地教导学徒。战士也不再抵抗，顺从地衔住茎头，厚软的舌头抵在上面舔舐，缓慢地吮吸起溢出液体的铃口。  
　　“稍微快一点。”骑士顶着他的喉口，他原本不想这样粗鲁，但实在是没能忍住本能的驱使。而且，战士被撞到喉口时眼角渗出了些许泪光，那是他抑止干呕的努力，这模样激起了骑士的虐待欲，他更用力地向深处顶了顶，逼得泪水低落出来，他觉得战士这样更好看。  
　　“记住，不要用牙，用舌头和嘴唇，谨慎大胆，但是又要仔细地顾及到每一寸，就像战斗一样。”骑士连气息都没有乱，边享受着战士的口活边教学。战士笨拙地吞进他强硬塞进来的长度，湿热的口腔如温床，阴茎在其中抽动的快感直冲头顶，骑士咬住嘴唇，将整根器官都顶在了他嘴里。茎头撞在喉管深处时骑士感觉到一阵猛烈地颤抖，他没再忍耐，全部射在了战士嘴里。  
　　战士慢慢离开骑士的阴茎，他皱着眉头，使劲咳嗽，精液从他唇角滑落出来。骑士伸手捂住他的嘴，阻止了他的呕吐。“咽下去。”他温柔地命令：“你要做个好孩子，不能浪费食物。”  
　　“听话，我是为你好。”  
　　  
　　05  
　　  
　　子时，暗骑回家时骑士已经睡去，战士独自坐在客厅的暖炉前假寐，听到暗骑回了家急忙迎了上去。  
　　“欢迎回来。”战士说，顺手接下暗骑背后的重剑。  
　　暗骑怎会轻易把武器交给别人，他礼貌拒绝战士的好意，问道：“你怎么还没休息？”  
　　“骑士说不用管你，但我认为回家后有人在等着总是件好事。”战士爽朗地笑道：“厨房还有些剩下的晚饭，如果有需要我可以帮忙加热一下。”  
　　他摇摇头，指了指深处的个室：“来我房间，有事。”  
　　他的房间......好吧，执意来讲，其实只是一间僻静的阁楼，通过二楼转角处小房间一块松动的天花板钻上去，一片漆黑的空间全是他的私室。战士紧随其后爬到楼上，弹掉一身灰尘后四处张望，昏暗的阁楼上堆满了新旧铠甲，轻剑重剑，从数量看，他似乎把全艾欧泽亚的大剑都集齐了。战士从小到大只换过几把破斧头，还都是前辈的送的二手货，哪见过这些好玩意，他走走停停，不时伸手摸摸那些装饰华美的铠甲，看暗骑不阻止更是来了胆，随手抄起把重剑照葫芦画瓢地模仿起暗黑骑士战斗时的英姿。  
　　暗黑骑士默许了年轻人的好奇心，他走到阁楼远处的木柜前，抚掉门把上厚厚的积灰，犹豫片刻后从左胸前的口袋里掏出一把小巧的钥匙。“那些不适合你，来这边。”他招呼战士过来，从遍布蛛网的旧壁橱深处拿出把斧头，尽管周边光线灰暗战士仍能看到泛着寒光的斧刃，是把绝好的武器。  
　　“给你了。”  
　　战士懵懂地从暗骑手中接过武器，没见过世面的年轻人眼里金光闪闪：“真、真的吗？这个很贵吧。”  
　　“反正搁着也是搁着，拿去用吧，我想他看到自己的旧武器派上用场也会开心吧。”说完，暗骑又从柜橱里掏出几件铠甲，悉数摆在了战士面前。他简单清了清灰，使了个眼色：“衣服脱了，试试。”  
　　大庭广众换衣服对战士而言不是什么新鲜事，他从小在珊瑚塔长大，喝醉了光屁股在广场遛鸟这种事都干过。但那会脱衣服都是大家一起脱，哪像现在这样被人看着脱的。暗黑骑士目光如炬紧盯着战士不放，搞得年轻人有些扭捏，反正被人看也不会少块肉！战士一咬牙一跺脚，刚脱掉半身暗骑就站起来走到他身边，拖着下巴沉默着打量起他赤裸的酮体。  
　　黑暗中，暗骑冰冷如铁的手指触到战士的皮肤，手掌覆盖着胸口揉捏，根本没把战士忽红忽白的脸色放在眼里。捏够后，他眉头紧皱评论道：“太瘦了，多吃点。”暗骑命令他转身，待青年将背部展现在他面前后，他伸出手，手指隔着一厘米的空气划过他腰身柔韧的曲线，布满旧伤疤痕的指尖沿着脊柱与蝴蝶骨的轮廓游走，战士显得有点紧张，肌肉绷紧，显出诱人凌冽的线条。  
　　不同于已故爱人成熟而丰腴的身体，处在成长期的年轻人消瘦而坚韧。下巴和脖子的结合处丝毫看不到皮肉的缝隙，没有赘肉的粘着，干净利索得如同大理石。手指继续向下，触摸到他肌肤光滑的腿，腿部线条简单而凌厉，好像用大斧在石膏上一挥而就劈出来的，暗骑知道，这是一双猎豹的腿，配上兽皮与金属制成的护膝与靴子简直让人窒息。  
　　忍住在肌肉上留下牙印的冲动，暗骑从装备中取出一条古旧的项链，尾端坠着金属吊牌，上面似乎刻着字，不过此刻已经被磨平，只看到几条细细的线。暗骑将项链戴在战士颈部，扣上搭扣后，在他后颈中央落下一吻。“千万不要摘下来。”暗骑稍微抬起唇，凑在耳边卑微地叮嘱：“答应我，好吗？”  
　　没人能拒绝这样的请求，战士也一样，他轻抚吊牌上断断续续的字符，放下满腹疑问点头应了下来。  
　　暗骑象征性地抱了抱他的肩膀，松开手，恢复往日冰冷的态度：“试穿下这些装备吧，旧是旧了些，但是和市面上的破烂不同，全是好东西。”  
　　战士慢吞吞换上衣服，终于换好全套后他委屈地叹气，这身装备尺寸与他不和，身子一动前胸就会从缝隙中露出来。  
　　“喜欢吗？”暗骑问。  
　　年轻人咬咬嘴唇，抱怨道：“太大了，不合身。”  
　　“那就让它们合身。”  
　　  
　　06  
　　  
　　理论知识由骑士负责，战场上的精英在学术上依旧遥遥领先，他找来大量历史记录，摆在战士面前由浅至深向他讲解防护职业相关的知识。战士的脑子很难容纳大量知识，他也不介意，捧着书细心讲解，实在讲不通就选择更直观的方式实际操作。  
　　“你要永远面对你的敌人。无论何时，无论敌人多么强大，你也不能示弱。”骑士把战士压在桌上，胯骨顶着他的臀瓣，使尽全力用性器碾压他甬道里的敏感点，任凭书本资料散了一地也无心整理。他边授课边在战士的后穴搅动，他与闷声低喘的战士不同，气息都没有凌乱丝毫，如果不是有可疑的粘液与水声从结合处溢出，任谁都会认为他只是在授课。  
　　战士被他顶得哪还说得出话，他又不敢叫出声，只好用舌根压着升到喉口的呜咽勉强点头。下腹堆积的快感此刻成为了负担，分身挺硬得接近爆发，战士几次想自己抚慰都被骑士拦住，他握着他的手，啃咬着年轻人上下滑动的喉结，安抚性地舔吻他的嘴唇，话语掺了蜜似的柔和：“不要上手，试试看被操射。”  
　　“太、太难了......”战士已经被顶出了哭腔，他红着眼，断断续续地推拒：“我......啊、不行......”  
　　“我可不记得有把你教育成知难而退的孩子。”骑士低下头，和他额头相抵，满含爱意地啄吻他的嘴唇：“不要怕，我以前经常把别人操射。”  
　　说完，骑士抬起战士的双腿，俯身趴在他身上，全部体重都压在了嵌在后穴的性器上。骑士在性事上严谨一如往常，他早已完全掌握了战士的敏感部位，每次耸动都精准无误地撞在深处的软肉上。战士被他操得双眼失神，空洞木讷地仰头盯着天花板上摇曳的烛光，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊滑到了唇边。  
　　两人在书房交媾了许久，蜡烛已经烧到了底部。始终处在高潮边缘的战士已经意识模糊，他慌乱地抱紧骑士的后背，一会喊停一会索取更多。杂乱的木桌咯吱作响，淫液顺着臀缝溢出沾湿了垫在桌面的资料，润糊了上面的字迹，淫乱的呻吟连绵不断地从喉咙中涌出，战士就这样躺在桌上被骑士操到了高潮。  
　　满足后骑士理好衣襟，眸子里的情欲不见踪迹，他又变回了矜矜业业的导师。他斜眼看着仰躺在桌面喘气的战士，边用手指导出甬道里的精液边布置作业，平静的仿佛刚才那场性爱不曾存在过。  
　　“今天学过的东西要好好记住，以后我会问道。然后，把弄脏的资料抄写一份，我明早起来后检查。”  
　　夜深了，骑士早早睡下，之后便是暗黑骑士的时间。他与优异的楷模骑士不同，不擅长理论也不擅长记忆，从来都是凭本能生存，依靠身体记忆应战，是实战派的王者。指导战士也一样，从不在桌边伏案学习，木桩才是最好的教材。  
　　深夜的住宅区万籁俱寂，只有三人生活的小屋前有星星点点的喘息。战士的裤子已经被踩在了脚下，扶着木桩身体耸动，而他的导师正从后掐着他的腰，藏在黑夜里操干他的后穴。“看来，骑士把你教的不错。”暗骑享受地哈出口气，用力撞在战士臀瓣上。战士的后穴已经被开发的足够柔软，甚至不需要做扩张就可以容下勃起的性器。暗骑动动腰，性器又往深处挤了几星寸，大开大合地顶撞柔软的甬道。  
　　战士几次都要被顶得趴在地上，暗骑发现后抱住他的腰，指示他用双手支撑住木桩保持平衡。“不管要承受多少伤害你都不能倒下，不能示弱，甚至不能低下头。你是队伍的剑盾，是所有人的庇护所，必须必任何人都要坚强。”暗骑教育道，抬手朝翘起的臀瓣落下一巴掌：“听到了吗？”  
　　“是、是......”战士颤抖着回应。每次撞击他都会发出难以按耐的惊呼，他早已被强烈的快感打击的不成人形，哭声在院墙里回荡。为了稳固不跌倒，战士紧紧抱住眼前唯一的救命稻草，指甲深深陷在了木头纹路中，血痕从里面渗了出来。  
　　暗黑骑士边指导边握住战士前端的性器，捧在手里帮他释放了出来，乳清般的精液黏在木桩上，空气中全是情欲的气味。  
　　“真是好学生。”暗骑满足地将他反了个身，抱在怀里接吻，凶狠地耸动几下后填满了他的内腔：“今天就回去睡吧，明天晚上我们再继续。”  
　　  
　　07  
　　  
　　几年下来，战士已经长成了人们口口称赞的优秀冒险者。他战斗时英勇无畏，任务中足智多谋，体恤队友，有胆量挑衅强大的敌人，也有智慧不战而胜，是不可多得的人才。长年累月的锻炼让他的身体也得到锻炼，肩膀宽厚，脸庞成熟，背肌紧实，再也没有曾经的稚嫩。令人不解的是，如此强大的冒险者却鲜少独自执行任务，他身边总跟着位年长的监护人，有时甚至是两位。他们紧随战士身后，只要其中一人稍有表示战士就会顺从地放下工作跟着离去，他们如同牢笼般禁锢了雄鹰的自由。  
　　战士的世界被骑士与暗骑充满，牢笼中的雄鹰不曾拥有同龄伙伴，更不曾独自闯荡。他鲜少有机会和别人说话，更没有机会询问他与两位导师保持的关系是否违背常理。不安的时候，战士也会烦恼，会躲在棉被中独自思索。  
　　“我是为你好。”  
　　“你只要听话就够。”  
　　“我们是前辈，不会害你。”  
　　“做个乖孩子。”  
　　“听话。”  
　　“我们都是为了你好。”  
　　不安与焦躁的情绪达到顶峰，看着两位导师满怀关爱的微笑，他最终也没得到答案。从没有人问过战士的想法，或许他的想法从最初开始就不重要，他只需要按照剧本演一个乖顺的提线木偶，而木偶，从不需要思考。于是，战士放弃了思考。  
　　直到某次任务结束后，作为监护人的暗骑与骑士因为些私事先行回到了家，剩战士一人去行会做总结。他极少独处，难得的闲暇时光反而让战士有些手足无措。简单结束交接后他在路边的酒馆坐下休息，正抿着麦酒，一位陌生的年轻骑士走到他身边坐下。  
　　“你一个人吗？”骑士问。  
　　“现在是一个人。”  
　　“稍晚点我的小队要去攻略一个迷宫，正好缺个战士，你要不要来试试？”  
　　战士放下酒杯，面露难色：“这、我说不好......我需要问问我的导师们......”  
　　年轻的骑士听罢哈哈大笑起来，他笑得如此开怀，竟让战士燃起略微的羡慕之情。笑够后，他清了清喉咙，抬起右手搭在了战士的肩头，微笑着望向他，视线中自由的光辉深深吸引了战士：“你已经是个成年人了，放下监护人的包袱，让我们看看真实的你吧。”  
　　  
　　08  
　　  
　　经过深思熟虑后，战士决定离开这个生活了多年的家。他把两位监护人叫来，多年来第一次平等地面对他们，为了这一刻他鼓足了勇气，甚至做好了被打断腿也要爬出家门的心理准备。  
　　“我要去开始我自己的冒险生涯。”战士说，他的嗓子因紧张而发紧，眼睛却始终坚定地望向前方，他的确成为了可靠的冒险者。  
　　暗骑与骑士当然是反对的，他们培养战士多年，终于将他塑造成了记忆中完美的模样，现在又怎会轻易将他放走。无论是温柔的挽留还是强硬地逼迫，战士都不曾动摇，他伸手握住握住两位监护人的手背，凑上去亲吻他们日益老去的面孔。  
　　“我是爱你们的。”战士眼眶发红，哑着嗓子发问：“不过，你们真的有爱过我吗？”  
　　“当然有。”骑士正色道：“我将毕生心血教给了你，如果不爱你，又怎会这样耐心。”  
　　“我也爱。”暗骑冷冷地说：“如果不爱你我又怎会指导你战斗，你能成为如此强大的冒险者全要归功于我们。”  
　　战士静静地看了他们一会，他仍是个乖孩子，到最后也没有反驳半句。他安静地将脖子上的项链摘下来放在了暗骑手里，站起身走到门口，牵住在门外等待的年轻骑士的手。阳光浇筑在他的侧面，映出眼角的闪闪泪光。“你们爱的不是我，这么多年来你们爱的只有我身上的影子。我不知道那人确切是谁，也不想知道，我只知道他已经死了，而我只是卑微的代替品。”  
　　“你们对我有养育之恩，我也努力想要做到你们心目中的完美，希望你们能爱上我。但直到刚才，你们眼里依旧没有我的身影。”  
　　“现在，我决定和真正爱着我的人开始新的生活。”  
　　  
　　09  
　　  
　　战士最后还是走了，留下暗骑与骑士在屋子里相对无言。年轻的战士像一场漫长而美好的梦，除了一张空荡荡的单人床以外再也没有其他存在的踪迹。  
　　骑士呆滞地眨眨眼，他靠在门框上，疲惫感席卷全身。叹了口气，看向暗骑的方向：“现在我们怎么办？”  
　　暗骑耸耸肩：“凑合过呗，以前又不是没两人生活过。”  
　　“我还是想要个战士。”骑士揉了揉太阳穴：“和你出任务连个斩耐都没有，太难受了。”  
　　“那我们不如去找个武士。”暗骑走到骑士身边，轻轻关上了战士曾经生活过得房间。“或者忍者，还有烟雾弹和影渡。”  
　　“也可以。”骑士点点头，他已经累得眼睛都挣不开，顺势就靠在了暗骑身上：“听说现在很多武士，我们什么时候可以去找找看有没有人愿意和我们搭伙过日子。”  
　　“过日子就算了。”暗黑骑士淡淡地说，他稍微侧身，让骑士能靠的更舒服些：“就这样，凑合吧。”  
　　  
　　  
　　END


End file.
